


Night in Tavern

by Axelex12



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, MILFs, Maledom/Femsub, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Post-Coital, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: PWP HEAVY SMUTGenn Greymane × Tyrande Whisperwind
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft), Genn Greymane/Tyrande Whisperwind
Kudos: 2





	Night in Tavern

Tyrande didn’t even see the tavern of chair duty sluts as she and Genn passed it by. She was too busy trying not to scream out while she was dragged by the hair like some abused prostitute. In her mind, she still believed this must be an act from the brutish worgen, albeit one that went way too far. She realized that the King of Gilneas had to make people from Azeroth and beyond believe she was going to be raped, but having her plump purple pussy shown to all of them was far too humiliating on top of the pain.

Luckily, the pair of them were soon going into a private room. Tyrande saw her name on a plaque near it. The face that it specifically said “High Priestess Tyrande” managed to disgust her even further than she thought possible. She had done nothing but good for her people and served her goddess faithfully. What had she possibly done to warrant such treatment?

Genn finally let go of the priestess’s hair when they got in the room. He reached down to grab her and threw her down on a rather comfy bed with purple sheets. Tyrande sighed in relief. She finally was able to close her legs and protect a little bit of her dignity. The worgen wasn’t having any of that. He reached forward and tore her beautiful priestess dress right down the middle.

“What are you doing? We are finally away from all those evil men! We can finally talk!” Tyrande did her best to cover her tits and keep her legs shut to stop from revealing herself to one of her closest allies. “And was that all really necessary? You could have taken me off without being so rough.” The worgen’s didn’t seem to be paying much attention to her words. Instead, he was looking over her body like a true predator. His wolf-like appearance made him look even more menacing. Worst of all, Tyrande looked down to see a massive cock already completely hard. The big, furry balls were working overtime, sending copious amounts of precum to spurt out of the tip at the mere sight of her.

Tyrande opened her mouth to speak again, but this time Genn moved fast, catching her with a swift slap across the face. She grimaced a bit and tried to speak again, but a backhand caught her to prevent this too. Anger started to well up in her this time. She was a priestess of Elune! She wouldn’t let this bastard assault her like this! Meanwhile, the worgen took advantage of her hands coming up to protect her face and began slapping her MILF tits back and forth like punching bags. Tyrande yelped in pain, bringing her hands back down to shield her sensitive jugs.

The priestess’s legs spread slightly in the fray, and Genn saw his opening. He quickly hopped on top of her keeping her legs spread wide with his own while letting his feral cock slap against her lower lips. He didn’t bother to restrain her arms, and Tyrande quickly found that she couldn’t muster enough strength to make him budge, no matter how much she pushed and pounded against his chest.

“You talk too much bitch...but your cunt shows what you really are,” Greymane said, lining up his cock with her pussy. Sure enough, it was already sopping wet with enough lube for him to slide in whenever he wished. Tyrande was taken aback. She was never even this wet down there when her husband had made love to her over the years, but in mere seconds she was dripping for this terrible man.

A huge meat pole being shoved into her eager cunt derailed every one of Tyrande’s thoughts. Inch after inch was jammed into her tight pussy. Just when she thought it had reached the end, Genn would manage to push in more of his enormous dick. The priestess let out a long groan. Greymane folded her body up a bit to give him easier access into her pussy. 

“Damn you bitch,” he snarled with his face right next to hers. “So fucking tight. No wonder Malfurion says you never put out.” Tyrande wanted to lash out at him for bringing her husband into this, but he finally managed to fit all of his bitchbreaker into her pussy and then slowly pull it back out. He drew his hips back just enough to let her feel the immense stretching of her cunt when he jammed it back in.

“Ahhhh...ahhhh...please stop this Greymane!” Each word was a struggle as it felt like the cock was pressing up against her diaphragm every second or so. Tyrande’s expression was strained, and she felt beads of sweat run down her face. How could she possibly bear with this intense feeling? She wanted to call it intense pain, but her body was reacting in the wrong way to all this. She felt her pussy getting acclimated to the massive meatstick inside her, and this panicked her more than anything before.

“Fucking stop!” she finally burst out. She shook her legs back and forth. Her arms renewed their effort to pound away at the beast’s chest to try to throw him off her. In all her battles across the centuries, she had never been taken by force. Even when she had been taken prisoner, this hadn’t happened. And now her trusted friend was spreading her legs wide to take what he wanted. So she squirmed and yelled, but the worgen just smirked in response.

“That’s right bitch. Keep it up!” He started slapping his hips against hers at a much more rapid tempo, literally fucking the fight out of her with each foray into her unprotected pussy. “It’s much more fun when you whores fight. Firmly locked in the humiliating mating press, Tyrande could do little but moan and struggle in brief movements while her rapist defiled her sopping wet hole.

Genn slowed for a bit while he brought his snout next to her face and snarled. “I wonder...can night elf bitches get pregnant? Could you bear me a pup?” Tyrande’s face went from defiance to shock and fear in mere seconds. She realized she didn’t know the answer to that, and that made it all the more frightening that a cock was battering her sacred place bareback.

“Greymane...as the queen of the night elves I command you…” One more thrust was enough to cut her words short and send the beast on top of her over the edge. Tyrande was overcome by the mix of emotions. While the thick, backed-up jizz flowed right into her womb, her first thought was how euphoric it all was. The feeling of being that full with warm seed caused a stupid grin to come to her face, and she immediately started to squirt all over the cock in the hardest orgasm she’d ever had.

The pleasure wasn’t enough to drown out her shame and rising hatred for the man inside her. In a face mixed with anger, tears, and the remnants of her fucked-silly grin, Tyrande renewed her struggle. Genn just ignored her and kept his penis injecting baby batter right into her oven. Everything about the man now increased her anger, but the priestess also felt the briefest satisfaction as she saw his tongue loll out happily from his orgasm.

Genn collapsed on top of her for a second, and she found herself taking in his muscular body. It was so masculine….so feral. Almost designed for this type of forceful breeding. Tyrande furrowed her brow in confusion. Her hands were massaging the worgen’s strong back, and her legs were currently wrapped around his hips to lock in the monstrous cock. This damn corruption…

“Ahhhhh…” Greymane grunted, satisfied for the moment until his cock rose to the task again. He pulled himself up a bit, just looking her body over for a nice bit of eye candy. The lean beastly man seemed to be enjoying her enormous tits most of all. He let his cock stay right in her cunt like he was plugging his jizz inside her to marinate her cunt more thoroughly. His hands found their way to her tits and started to roughly massage them. “This body was built to breed girl. Just look at these giant tits. And that fat ass with those thighs...why did you ever think you could be a leader?”

Whatever lustful state had overcome the busty elf, she quickly snapped out of it. “I was a leader for centuries before you were even born...you...you Dog! Just wait until my husband hears about this. He will rescue me, and you will spend life behind bars for what you have done.” Tyrande glared directly into the man’s eyes, but he just chuckled a bit and pulled her nipples.

“Your loving husband, huh?” Tyrande felt the cock in her pussy start to harden once again, but the worgen was pulling out of her for some reason. She soon found out it was to flip her over and press her body down into the soft bed. With one hand holding down the priestess’s smooth back, the worgen brought his other down on her bubble butt with a loud smack. 

Tyrande squealed and tried to get free while Greymane made her butt jiggle around with his brutal spanking. It seemed to be his goal to make her squirm as much as possible, and it was definitely working. Each blow made her ass quake and left a red hand print in the area. He seemed to aim for the same place every time. 

Once again, the pain wasn’t the worst part for Tyrande. It was his horrible words instead. How could Greymane even say such horrible things? She wanted to slap him in the face, but she was stuck helplessly, getting her ass bruised by the horny wolf. “You’re...lying! Take it back you filth!”

“Such language...you must be fucking angry right now!” Genn let one more blow land on her pillowy soft cheek before bringing his legs up on either side of hers. 

The cock felt like it went all the way up to her chest as it entered her again. Since her pussy was drenched in cum as well, the engorged member slid all the way inside her much more easily. The stretch didn’t even feel bad...it was like a warm sensation between her legs to be that full while still being filled to the brim with jizz.

“Take it back!” She shouted. Although now, she wasn’t sure whether she was saying that for the cock inside her or the fact that he might be telling the complete truth about her husband. 

Tyrande screamed in pleasure. With each thrust, Genn made her entire curvy body jiggle around. “No, you take my seed. Take it all you breeding bitch!” He mercilessly pumped into her prone body. It was a position Malfurion had never even attempted, but he just held her down with two hands on her back while he beat up her guts. All the sensations were too much for the unfortunate priestess. She realized she couldn’t even remember the last time she had sex, and being completely dominated was definitely novel.

The pleasure was also far greater than anything she had experienced. Between angry shouts and some profanities aimed at Genn, she let out long moans. Her own tongue was hanging out of her mouth to match the feral rapist on top of her. A guttural growl came from the worgen’s fanged mouth while he rutted with his latest mate. Tyrande kept hearing the words over and over: breeding bitch. Right now she felt exactly like that, just an animal made for taking in the sperm of a strong male.

This time, Tyrande’s pussy tightened around the cock before it even erupted. She let out nothing but moans while her cunt pushed the cock over the edge and made it erupt deep inside her once again. Genn pulled on her hair and looked at her face while he focused on impregnating his newest conquest. Her exhausted, pleasured face just coaxed more cum out of him. By the time Genn’s balls were drained dry, Tyrande was an embarrassing mess. She was sweaty and completely worn out. She sniffled back tears while at the same time grinning goofily.

Tyrande felt the world go black around her as she passed out, overwhelmed from the brutal experience. While she laid there on her belly, the fainting elf thought about how she must look. Her legs and ass were still trembling. Cum was slowly leaking out of her pussy, but there was still plenty of the thick, fertile spunk trapped inside her. “Good bitch” was the last thing she heard while she dozed off.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
